


【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 PART2(上）

by PLEASESMEAGAIN



Series: 【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 [2]
Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLEASESMEAGAIN/pseuds/PLEASESMEAGAIN
Relationships: Bernard Marx/Helmholtz Watson
Series: 【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821439
Kudos: 1





	【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 PART2(上）

1---  
花白的雪地上，每隔五米便是一栋小木屋——陈旧，原始，如同野人保护区一般。但其实这是冰岛的高等住宅。当地alpha的作息时间极为规律，十点，几乎所有人都已经跟随着就寝闹钟从主道上的饭店，舞厅，影院零零散散地回了家。Bernard出门的时候，一尘不染的大姐上一个人也没有，甚至一个脚印都没有留下。Bernard踏在厚厚的雪地中，他又是一个人了。一条街上每个屋子都熄了灯，除了最大的那座——director foster，Abraham的场所仍然灯火通明，透明的窗户后人影闪烁，似乎在翩翩起舞。他走到门前敲了敲门，过了一会，Abraham出来给他开门。“嘿！Bernard！你可千万不能错过这个！”Bernard被拉了进去，等待他的不是欢快的音乐，而是激烈的吵架声。  
“不，他们就因为优先发展农业，当然是把他们几亿的人口喂饱再说。。”  
“喂饱有什么用呢？又不是旧时代，喂饱也没有用，你也说了几亿人口，他们根本不缺劳动力，只是娱乐设施跟不上市民需求才会起义的。。”  
在客厅中央放着一张正方形的桌子，桌子的两角，基因研究部门的一个alpha和文化管理处的另一个alpha正在展开辩论，而在他们周围的沙发上坐着或躺着的，alphas，betas，甚至gammas的少男少女每人拿着一杯酒或是一盆点心，都在聚精会神地听着看着，时不时有人互相小声议论。  
Abraham让Bernard在一把单人沙发上坐下，递给他一杯酒。  
“今天的辩题真是太棒了！”这是Claudey先生在图书馆整理报刊时偶然发现的话题，正好大家都感兴趣，就一起拿来看看了。”Abraham撑着沙发的扶手，在Bernard耳边和他说。  
“可是。。”Bernard拿起一根巧克力棒，“大家都没有政治的知识储备，怎么辩论呢。”太无聊了。Bernard心里暗暗地想着。还不如去跳舞。。虽然Bernard到现在4个月了还没有女伴。他咬了咬牙，今天一定要鼓起勇气邀请komako。。。  
“政治需要的只单单是理性和头脑。况且在world state，真正有政治知识储备的有谁呢？”  
话说起来，komako人呢，Bernard眼睛左右瞟了瞟，明明平时komako是辩论的积极参与者，她今天却不在吗？Bernard转头看了一眼Abraham，正好对上了他的大脸，连忙缩着脖子转回头，道：“我不知道。。十个controllers？”  
“真正懂政治的人不就在你面前吗！”不知道是谁偷听了他们两个的对话大声说道，“Abraham foster，解放市民的革命家，vive la liberte！”  
整个屋子的人都笑了起来，包括Abraham自己。Bernard却笑不出来，应该说，他不懂这些人为什么可以把自己另类1的不足当作骄傲或者趣事。Abraham本来是伦敦conditioning centre的一等研究员（foster受精卵一向如此）但是他一定是没打疫苗，或者说睡觉时捂起了耳朵（作为一个心理学家Bernard想不出其他理由了），他长成了一个革命家，建立了反soma兄弟会，在过去掀起了不小的轰动。当然那都是Bernard出生之前的事了，革命失败了他也就被流放，而这段过去也直接被抹去了。  
所以冰岛在Abraham的condition下也就“自由”了许多。像现在一个gamma minus正强拉着Abraham走上雄辩的舞台，这些在这里极为正常的行为，让Bernard始终难以接受。现在众人都把Abraham环环围住，Bernard被留在了单人沙发上。  
就在这时，门铃响了，大家的目光一下都被吸引了过去，然后又游走到Bernard身上，因为Bernard离门最近。开门这些事让gamma来做不就行了?竟然让一个alpha plus 开门。。虽然心中有许多不满，但是在压力下，Bernard还是不耐烦去开了门。一股寒风扑面而来，Bernard不禁打了一个喷嚏，而站在门外的正是komako小姐，这个面容美丽的亚裔像往常一样容光焕发，Bernard随即展露出微笑。但同时，Bernard也注意到了自己面前的一把轮椅，上面坐着一个面色憔悴的男人，而Bernard不认识他。  
“Bernard！晚上好！”komako激动地说道，“哦，你还不认识我的丈夫吧，这是shimamura，shimamura先生，这是Bernard Marx，他也在conditioning centre工作。”  
Bernard感觉自己的脸在风中笑僵了。  
2---  
首先，丈夫这个词就足以让每个world state的市民直接晕过去，但Bernard没有。他已经经历过John的熏陶或者说洗脑，对这种不时出现的禁词没那么大反应了。但是丈夫这个词却意味着Bernard的又一次追求失败。怎么又是这样！Bernard清晰记得自己刚刚来的时候，在机场和接应小姐搭讪，却得到一句“我已经有男朋友了”的冷漠回答时的尴尬。现在他又要将这份难堪咀嚼碎，然后咽下去。  
Shimamura夫妻在众人的簇拥下到达了房间的中央，所有人似乎都是第一次认识komako的丈夫，兴奋的祝福声，询问声叽叽喳喳的，Bernard脑壳有些发胀了。过了一会，原本的辩论继续，komako才脱了身，推着轮椅走到Abraham和Bernard身旁，在沙发上坐了下来。她喝了一口酒，在Abraham眼神的催促下开始和Bernard讲自己和shimamura先生的故事。  
Komako是纽约出生的alpha minus，在她过去的职业生涯中一直一帆风顺（她担任conditioning centre健康监控部门部长）直到遇见了shimamura先生。Shimamura先生是一个beta，他一开始来诊室的时候浑身都是恶心的红斑。经过她的检查，发现shimamura先生得了锥虫病——而world state早就研究出锥虫病疫苗，再也不可能有人得这种病。所以komako没有上报这个病人，因为controller知道了这件事的话就意味着shimamura先生会直接被燃烧成磷。这样的处理方式是正确的，但是komako怎么都不想这种事情的发生，她这时就意识到，这份感情不只是怜悯，而是自己已经爱上了shimamura先生了。  
“这么容易的吗？”Bernard不禁大声笑了出来，“对不起，但我真的不懂。”  
“你。。”Abraham欲言又止，叹了口气。他示意komako继续。  
但是komako没有被教学过治疗锥虫病的方法，她只知道怎么检验，然后销毁这个病体，所以最后他们两个的事情还是被director发现了。Komako被派遣到了冰岛，而shimamura先生将被灌下10片soma，然后在快乐中死亡。  
“但是最后shimamura还是和我一起来了冰岛。”komako脸上的阴霭消失了，“毕竟来了冰岛和被宣告死亡是没有本质区别的。World state的人只是在驱逐和逃避一切带有痛苦的事物罢了。而我们选择了这些，我们就是真正的‘人‘啊。”  
Bernard冷笑了一声。说的好像他们这些人有选择一样。在座的所有人都是一出生就失去选择快乐的权利的可怜之人。而这样的他们，却编造出这样的理论，却唾骂另一个世界，通过这些方式给自己悲剧的存在本身找寻理由。这样的抱团取暖，从和自己相似的彼此身上找到慰藉，其本质和soma有什么区别，何必再给其冠名为“爱”呢？“我是清醒的。”Bernard心想，“虽然我也想沉溺其中，但我无法认同。”  
“shimamura先生睡着了。”Abraham报告说。  
“对。”komako脸色又暗淡了下来，“嗜睡也是一个症状。。已经两年了，今年他病情特别严重，我害怕。。”komako的眼中擒着泪水，她颤抖着捏了捏shimamura先生瘦骨嶙峋的手。  
“会没事的，不用担心，会没事的。”Abraham上前轻轻抱了抱哭泣的komako，Bernard又一个人被留在原地。  
派对结束了。每个人都睡眼惺忪地和Abraham道别，然后走回各自的公寓。Bernard一如既往地被留了下来帮Abraham收拾狼藉一片的客厅，而komako因为要照顾睡着的shimamura先生，没有一起留下来。  
“为什么要自己打扫呢。。我记得是有24小时随叫随到的清洁服务的。”Bernard说道。人散了，房间里开始冷了起来，Bernard随手拿起一件暖和的外套将自己裹上了。他看了看Abraham收拾酒杯盘子忙碌的样子，一屁股坐在了大沙发上，拿起点心盘，又开始啃巧克力棒。  
“你能不能来帮帮忙？”Abraham无奈地说，“平时你都帮得很起劲，你今天不舒服吗？”  
Komako不在，自己工作吸引谁的注意力呢？Bernard气馁地叹了口气，没有答话，而是拿起一块曲奇又吃了一口。  
“你别吃了，你的体重可能会超标。”Abraham坐到了Bernard身边，夺走了点心盘。  
“我希望我能重一点。要是能高一点就更好了。”Bernard说。如果自己不是自己，而是像Helmholtz那样高大的alpha plus，他就不会像现在，为了一个女人而泄气成这样。  
“其实你这样的体型也不是那么坏。”Abraham说，“这里不是伦敦，你应该抛弃alpha plus的那套评判标准了。”  
“这和alpha plus什么的没有关系。这是——”Bernard欲言又止，他和Abraham还不是那么的亲密，他不想和他说关于他和komako的事情。如果是Helmholtz的话，他早就说了——不，他想避免去想关于Helmholtz的事情。如果Helmholtz也在这里的话，他一定能和每个人都有很好的关系吧；他甚至可以依靠自己超常的精神力，成为众人仰慕的领袖；他说不定还会用他那“我是为你好”的口吻让被边缘化的Bernard融入集体，再度用他那不明所以的慷慨之道来羞辱Bernard。“因为我很自私，所以我一直没有喜欢过Helmholtz。”Bernard总结道。  
“真的没有关系的，”Abraham拍了拍Bernard的肩，“不仅没有关系，我认识的几位男性还对你表现出了很大的兴趣。如果你也不抗拒的话，我下次晚会介绍给你认识。”  
“你说什么？”Bernard花了几秒才反应过来，他感觉有点想吐，接着说道：“我在想，world state的教育系统到底是有多么不完善。就比如现在，我只是生理上感到恶心，但是心理上我却无法对这种癖好作出负面评价。”  
Abraham哈哈笑了起来：“我觉得这不只是一种癖好。但是不管怎么说，正是因为我们是不完美的，所以我们才能像这样，连接在一起，不是吗？”  
“可是我不想和你们变成一类人。”Bernard在心里回答他。  
“说起来，今天我接到一封信，说是最近会有人调过来。”Abraham突然转移了话题，“是一个伦敦前情感工程师，从福克兰群岛转来的。但我想这里也没有正经的情绪管控中心，他估计只能去报社或者图书馆了吧。”  
“他叫什么名字？”Bernard突然坐直了。难道是Helmholtz吗？他感到不安。不安的同时感到理所当然，因为Helmholtz太适合这里了，他太适合这群人了。  
“哦这我就不知道了。来吧，快来帮忙打扫。明天还是工作日呢，你还得回去睡觉的吧。”Abraham站了起来。  
3---  
最冷的天气明明已经过去，但这一天却狂风咆哮，雪下个不停。Bernard又穿上了他那奇丑无比的御寒四件套，在办公室里一边打寒颤一边写报告。他已经迫不得已地习惯了这样寒酸的工作环境了。毕竟他抱怨也没有用，这里的每个人都或多或少地在保护冰岛的这份破旧和古老，似乎只有这样的土地才最衬他们这些复古的传统。  
在伦敦也有这样的鬼天气。当然Bernard自己没什么感觉，他仍然可以在暖气充足的办公室里穿最得体的西装。但是Helmholtz却会在有这种天气时，和Bernard说：“我感觉有很糟糕的事情要发生了。但是我也不知道为什么我会这么想。”  
不应该想到Helmholtz的。在冰岛待的越久，Bernard越是避免去想Helmholtz的事情。Helmholtz出现于Bernard的过去，也在Bernard的现在以各种方式宣告着自己的存在，他或许还会出现在Bernard的将来。Bernard觉得这样的他太烦人了。虽然不想承认，但是Bernard就是在嫉妒Helmholtz。在伦敦，他是完美的alpha plus，是大众情人；而在冰岛这种地方，他肯定也是至高的智者，受到其他人的爱戴。而Bernard哪个称谓都不能拥有。  
糟糕的事情确实发生了。临近中午的时候，外面的雪已经大到无法出门的程度。就在这时，Abraham满脸苍白地来找Bernard。“shimamura先生快不行了。”  
他们赶到医务室的时候，房间里只有shimamura一个人躺在雪白的床上，他看上去睡着了一般。Komako握着他的手，另一只手搭在他的手腕上。  
“他的心跳正在慢慢变弱。他本来在我办公室还蛮好的，”komako的声音在颤抖，“我，我不知道该怎么做！他们从来没有教过我怎么救人。我太没用了，我太没用了！”  
Shimamura的眼皮动了动，komako马上凑了上去，“shimamura先生，”她哭着叫着他的名字。  
“我好冷。”shimamura虚弱地说道，“原来死亡是这样可怕的。我不想死，komako。”  
Komako握紧了shimamura的手，她已经哭得没了人样：“我爱你。请你不要离开我。。我求求你了。。为什么你不能多活一会儿呢？为什么要这么对我们？”  
连Abraham也无动于衷，他只能默默给自己擦了擦眼泪。Shimamura的灵魂之火正在慢慢熄灭，他们都没有选择，Bernard看着shimamura的眼睛在komako的哭声中渐渐没了焦点，而komako倒在尸体上崩溃地大哭了起来。  
Bernard转身离开了医务室，快步往前走。  
“Bernard，你去哪里？”Abraham追了上来。  
“Bernard猛地停下，他大声地对Abraham说道：“我要吐了。我真不知道这有什么好悲伤的。死的甚至不是她自己，也不是你。这样的残次品早就应该死在焚尸炉里了，爱？哈！哈！”Bernard难听地大笑了几声。他本想再嘲讽几句，可是他发现他不行，他也不知道那个字到底是什么意思。  
Abraham看向他的眼神先是惊讶，然后是愤怒，最后是失望和悲伤。“那为什么你也流泪了呢？”  
Bernard迅速转头出了conditioning centre，走进了白雪和北风的狂虐之中，他早已冻僵，眼泪也凝为冰柱，却还是快步往前走着，他也不知道他要去哪里。


End file.
